fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Oldest players
This is a list of the 100 oldest players to have played a competitive match for Fulham's first team. 1. Harry Lowe (HB) - 41 years 171 days, v. Barnsley, Second Division, 28 Jan 1928 ---- 2. Wattie White (FW) - 40 years 275 days, v. Bury, Second Division, 14 Feb 1923 ---- 3. Mark Schwarzer (Goalkeeper) - 40 years 225 days v. Swansea, Premier League, 19 May 2013 ---- 4. Jimmy Sharp (FB) - 39 years 189 days v. Bury, Second Division, 17 May 1920 ---- 5. Joe Bacuzzi (FB) - 39 years 83 days v. Bury, Second Division, 17 Dec 1955 ---- 6. Gábor Király (Goalkeeper) - 38 years 256 days v. Leeds, Championship, 13 Dec 2014 ---- 7. Jimmy Croal (FW) - 38 years 245 days v. Leicester, Second Division, 29 Mar 1924 ---- 8. Wilf Nixon (Goalkeeper) - 38 years 211 days v. South Shields, Second Division, 30 Apr 1921 ---- 9. Kasey Keller (Goalkeeper) - 38 years 165 days v. Portsmouth, Premier League, 11 May 2008 ---- 10. Arthur Reynolds (Goalkeeper) - 38 years 87 days v. Clapton Orient, Second Division, 18 Apr 1925 ---- 11. Glenn Cockerill (MF) - 38 years 40 days v. Oldham, Second Division, 4 Oct 1997 ---- 12. Andy Ducat (HB) - 38 years 27 days v. Leeds Utd, Second Division, 15 Mar 1924 ---- 13. Kevin Moore (DF) - 38 years 7 days v. Barnet, Third Division, 4 May 1996 ---- 14. Frank Penn (Outside left) - 37 years 350 days v. West Ham, Second Division, 31 Mar 1934 ---- 15. Peter Beardsley (Forward) - 37 years 317 days v. Wigan, Second Division, 1 Dec 1998 ---- 16. Eddie Lowe (HB) - 37 years 297 days v. Birmingham, First Division, 4 May 1963 ---- 17. Arthur Stevens (Outside right) - 37 years 278 days v. Liverpool, Second Division, 18 Oct 1958 ---- 18. Pascal Zuberbühler (Goalkeeper) - 37 years 259 days v. Burnley, League Cup, 23 Sept 2008 ---- 19. Giorgos Karagounis (Central midfielder) - 37 years 44 days v. Tottenham, Premier League, 19 Apr 2014 ---- 20. Archie Macaulay (Right half / Inside right) - 37 years 26 days v. Leicester, Second Division, 25 Aug 1952 ---- 21. Mark Crossley (Goalkeeper) - 36 years 322 days v. Sunderland, Premier League, 4 May 2006 ---- 22. Pat Beasley (HB) - 36 years 283 days v. Middlesbrough, First Division, 6 May 1950 ---- 23. Mike Keeping (FB) - 36 years 250 days v. Bury, Second Division, 29 Mar 1939 ---- 24. Hugh McQueen (Outside left) - 36 years 212 days v. Woolwich Arsenal, London League Premier Division, 30 Apr 1904 ---- 25. Scott Parker (Central midfielder) - 36 years 206 days v. Sheffield Wednesday, Championship, 7 May 2017 ---- 26. Terry Hurlock (Central midfielder) - 36 years 205 days v. Colchester, Third Division, 15 Apr 1995 ---- 27. Roy Bentley (Forward / Centre half) - 36 years 200 days v. Blackburn, First Division, 3 Dec 1960 ---- 28. Robin Lawler (FB) - 36 years 82 days v. Blackpool, First Division, 18 Nov 1961 ---- 29. Jimmy Torrance (FW) - 36 years 81 days v. Clapton Orient, Second Division, 17 Oct 1925 ---- 30. Jim Langley (FB) - 36 years 76 days v. Aston Villa, First Division, 24 Apr 1965 ---- 31. Steve Archibald (Forward) - 35 years 351 days v. Bournemouth, Second Division, 12 Sept 1992 ---- 32. Gordon Davies (Striker) - 35 years 232 days v. Rotherham, Third Division, 23 Mar 1991 ---- 33. Jack McNee (Inside right) - 35 years 203 days v. Wycombe, Southern League Div 2, 19 Oct 1901 ---- 34. Kevin Ball (Central midfielder) - 35 years 177 days v. Huddersfield, First Division, 7 May 2000 ---- 35. Jack Harris (Outside right) - 35 years 48 days v. Darlington, Second Division, 22 Jan 1927 ---- Editing in progress